The Misadventures of the World Tournament
by Nimondor
Summary: Told through the eyes of Red's pokemon, a challenge in far-off Unova seems like the thrill of a lifetime! But what happens when their trainer begins to fall for another powerful trainer from a completely different region? Join Pikachu and the gang in their quest to get Red the biggest challenge ever: get a date with reigning Unova champion, White! -gameverse-
1. Chapter 1

_Pikachu_

What is it like being a part of the strongest team in the world? Well, there are several different reasons why I don't ever want to _not_ be a part of it. One: it's an amazing experience, getting to travel all the time, fighting the bad guys and kicking ass and two: all of my friends were a part of it. So why were we heading up an Arceus-forsaken death mountain was beyond my knowledge, or to any of ours. We were just going because we could.

Just to get stronger.

It was always about getting stronger, being the best we could be and do what no other team has done before. We stayed on that mountain and called it home. We made a little cave off to the side of the peak as our humble abode. Snorlax had made the heavy door to block icy winds and snow from coming in with his immense physical strength. Charizard kept it warm with his strong flames. Venusaur gave it color and life with its different leaves and seeds. Blastoise provided much needed running water and teamed up with Charizard to make a constant warm bath. Espeon would keep the noise level from outside to a minimum, letting harsh blizzards become as loud as simple breezes. As for me? Well obviously, I provided all electrical power to the cavern home.

Our trainer would go out and gather our food and keep it constantly stocked. How he manages to disappear from all of our vision and come back with food was always unexpected of us but he would always come back safe and sound. I would always shock him when he did it, though. I didn't like it when he would wander off alone down the mountain. It was too dangerous for a human to go down there! Those wild pokemon could think of him as fodder and kill him with a simple Ice Beam for Arceus' sake!

Anyway, we have a particular reputation we just had to keep up and it was also the reason why we were up here. Apparently, humans that don't live on the mountain thought that we had disappeared because we were depressed because of our quick rise to success and fame when in all actuality, it was completely different. To get stronger meant getting stronger together, including our trainer. We all worked just as hard as the next pokemon—or human—and by the end of a full day of training, we were all exhausted and ready to eat dinner and crash for the night only to start the simple routine again in the early morning.

We would continue to strive to remain the strongest trainer in the world. Arceus be damned if we weren't.

* * *

During our travels, especially at the beginning, Red told us to trust him no matter what would happen. I never really understood why until we met Brock, the rock-type gym leader of Pewter City. It was my first personal loss, Red was just a beginner and he'd never seen a rock pokemon up close, I believe. His eyes had betrayed nervousness and slight fear of the immense size of Onix. Luckily enough, he had wandered off near the gates of Victory Road earlier that week and caught a Mankey, fought Blue again and was promptly kicked out of the entrance of the last road for having zero gym badges.

Red had learned quickly, the hard and painful way, that day that electric types didn't fare too well against rock type pokemon that could squish you in a matter of seconds.

As you can tell, I didn't quite understand what kind of trust to give him after that for a few days. He was a rookie trainer, and I was a weak pokemon then and neither of us had no clue how the world worked outside of our own homes. We went through Mount Moon easy enough and beaten Misty, put Mankey into the PC system, and that was when Bulbasaur joined us. We decided to do a fair bit of training to get him up to our levels on route 4, and that was the only time when I disobeyed Red—solely out of spite—and ultimately regretted it.

We encountered an Ekans, and I'm sure Red thought we could beat it easily enough, but I was a being a little brat, still pissed off that he'd put me up against a freaking Onix for our very first gym battle! I only took on Misty because I _knew _I could beat those water pokemon. I sat down on the ground, admiring the grass as Red frustratingly tried to get me to use Thundershock on the Ekans. He wanted to fill the pokédex, I understand that, but the little ten-year-old brat needed to learn some damn respect!

I think I hold grudges for too long.

Back on topic, he seemed to notice something off and tried to get me to stand up since I refused to be put into my pokéball, and what do you know? I look up and there's an Arbok slithering right behind my trainer looking justly pissed off about Red trying to catch her child. I think she wanted to kill him, actually, she nearly hit me with a Poison Sting and _did_ hit Red in the arm with one. Bulbasaur had escaped his pokéball and evolved into Ivysaur to save us, throwing the two off of us with a powerful Vine Whip. Panicked, I had tried to grab an antidote thinking pokemon medicine would work on humans.

Ivysaur and I struggled to get Red back to Cerulean City, he was growing weak and it was getting dark. I'll bet he would have died if it hadn't been for Misty biking along the road towards Mount Moon. She came to his rescue and took him to the pokemon center to get the poison out of his body. Ivysaur was angry with me, but he told me that I should pay more attention next time. When Red had woken up, I was astonished to hear him speak, that he wasn't angry at me and only wanted to know if we were all right.

I'm pretty sure I cried for an entire week.

* * *

We reached Celadon City a few months after that, we had discovered Team Rocket again. Truthfully, I did not want to go anywhere near that place, I could just smell the unhappiness and dread from below our feet. Red didn't understand what I was so anxious about at first, but after we had battled a suspicious man and discovered a staircase that led downstairs, we had to do something about it. We saw several pokéballs, many of which I knew weren't theirs, and it was revealed to us that Team Rocket sold those pokemon for several thousand dollars, by using the coins from the game corner as payment. We all agreed to put them to a stop.

We found a man by the name of Giovanni running the entire operation, who taunted Red when he didn't say anything. Once he threw out a Rhyhorn, Red just smiled at me and shook his head, instead sending Wartortle in. Charmeleon and I protected our rear, stopping other grunts from getting inside with their damn Raticate, Zubat and Ekans they tried to send at us. Ivysaur was used as backup with Wartortle, and somehow in the midst of the chaos, we had defeated Team Rocket and Giovanni had gotten away.

Red looked irritated that the crime lord had fled but turned to us and we fell into a giant, awkward, relieved and happy hug. I completely trusted him and understood what he meant all those months ago, trust him and everything will be all right.

* * *

We took down Team Rocket and earned our last badge, gratefully going through Victory Road (it was strange seeing the same guard at the first post but thankfully he didn't recognize us) and confronted the Elite Four. They were a challenge, each specializing in a specific type just like the gym leaders, though once we got through them, Red seemed to be more shocked than angry that Blue had gotten there first.

When he had sent out a Rhydon, Red frowned; Venusaur and Blastoise were both out but he knew he wouldn't send in Charizard, but Espeon and Snorlax were both at full health, as was I. He had grabbed Snorlax's pokéball but stopped when I leaped forward, looking at him with a loud, "Pika!" He hesitated; I could have cost him a victory but instead, he nodded and put the pokéball back. Blue laughed, saying how stupid it was to send out an electric type pokemon against a ground- and rock-type pokemon.

Trainer and pokemon had to trust each other, and we did just that. In the end, we defeated Blue and gained our champion title only to give it back to Lance to continue our journey to the peak of Mount Silver.

* * *

_Five years later..._

It was lightly snowing one morning, all of us were already up and out of the cave, already having eaten our share of breakfast. Myself and Espeon usually ate upwards of two to five berries, depending on how hungry we were while the others ate at least ten, or perhaps fifty or sixty in Snorlax's case if he wasn't that hungry. I felt like it was an odd day to begin with since whenever it snowed, it either was in blizzard white-out conditions or it wasn't snowing at all, not the fluffy snow that barely touched the ground and became powder. The others sensed it as well, but none of us thought of it.

Another sign was that our trainer's frienemy came up to deliver a strange letter with a strange symbol on the back. Blue seemed like to be his usual cocky self, but he himself seemed genially excited about whatever was inside of the envelope. "Aw, c'mon, Red, just open it up and read it! It's nothing bad, I promise!" Blue said, causing an eyebrow raise from the other human. The two of them were the same height, maybe Blue was a few inches taller because of that damn hair, but apparently hair didn't count on a human for height.

Red gave a quiet sigh and ripped the letter open solely out of irritation, causing the others to stop out of curiosity. I, being the smallest of the six, sprang over to our trainer and sat on his right shoulder, peering over the side of his head to stare at the strange letters written on the paper. The human used as my chair, however, I felt him go still. At first, I was worried he'd stopped breathing and was having a form of heart attack, and maybe I was right. I heard him give a sharp inhale and look up at Blue, who was still smiling, his face telling us that he knew Red would have the reaction he gave. "I know, right? So, do you wanna go?"

Go? Go where? My ears twitched, turning my head back and forth between them curiously. Red looked back at the paper in his hands and flashed a rare smile, confirming with a nod and their personal fist-bump.

"Yes! You're going down, Red! You aren't the only one who has gotten stronger after all this time! Our championship match was five years ago, that's more than enough time to get even stronger!"

I had no idea what was going on but with all the excitement those two had, I felt it start to rub off on me as I smiled as well. He scratched my ears with his free hand and I felt all of my confusion melt away almost immediately as he pet that one spot I could never get. I felt myself give a small, _"Chaaaaa…."_ I regretted it, I heard the others sicker behind me. Well, damn them too! They all had their spots that, of course, Red knew about. He could make all of us faint by scratching our stomachs sometimes, I am sure of it. What? It feels good!

However, annoying smug kid snapped me out of my thoughts as he annoyingly exclaimed, "Yo, Red! I'll be at Gramp's lab tomorrow, I'll see you there, 'kay?" Nod. "He's got tickets and everything for the way there." Another nod.

Satisfied by the nods, Blue turned around and gave us a backwards wave as he headed back down the mountain on his trusty Pidgeot. I watched with fascination; he wasn't lying, they had gotten more powerful as well. The first time I had seen Blue ride Pidgeot to get to the top of the mountain, she was breathing hard and looked exhausted. Charizard had to give them a ride back down that day. Now she looked slightly breathless, but I could tell she would give us a challenge in whatever battle that was sure to happen.

Red turned towards the others, who watched him with utter curiosity, save for Espeon. She seemed to already know what was going on. I sometimes wish I was psychic just to know what was going on in our silent trainer's head. I tilted my own head as Red took all of our pokéballs in his hands, except for mine and Charizard's.

"Let's get ready for a tournament."

We gave our roars of approval and now I knew why Red and Blue were so excited before. For one, they would get the so-called epic rematch they always wanted and two, we were finally going to have a real battle somewhere off of this freezing mountain. How was he fine with just a light jacket and a t-shirt underneath? _How?_

We did have an unfair advantage, though. Our trainer _never_ spoke when we fought, he would always use hand signals. There was nothing against a rule about doing that, so he took advantage of it. I think he was relieved too. I remember the professor handing my pokéball to him for the first time, an unsure, awkward little kid getting handed a responsibility meant for people to lead seemed like something he didn't want to do. Because he never spoke, I grew frustrated with him and he got frustrated with me because I didn't understand. But one day in our first battle, I don't know how or why, but it all just sort of clicked together. Pointing up was Thunder, a fist was Slam and the list went on and on.

The only person who gave us a hard time was Blue, and that other human kid Ethan, or Gold… or whatever his nickname was. Now _that _was a wake-up call that we had to get stronger. The kid was good, he'd even made it up to the top of the mountain on his first try and had defeated nearly all of us and it was me against his Typhlosion. It was Thunder versus Eruption. But Typhlosion was the first to fall. I made sure he stayed down before I collapsed myself. The next thing I knew, I was being held by Red, who was smiling at me for a job well done, but for some reason the other kid seemed to be ecstatic as well. He had, after all, nearly beaten the undefeated trainer, and if my assumptions are correct, we could be seeing that same kid in whatever tournament we were participating in.

But a glint in Red's eyes told me something else; that fire in his eyes told me he was about to work harder than ever before to beat this thing.

I was sure we would all help make that happen.

* * *

**So, I haven't uploaded anything for a while, and decided to try and switch it up a little bit. I hope you liked the first chapter of this story, there will be more to come in the future! The POVs won't all necessarily be in Pikachu's perspective, but most of them will be. Be sure to favorite/follow and review, and you'll get a cookie! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pikachu_

Small towns have always been the best kind of places in the world. Even when I was a wild pokemon, I could always come here to Pallet Town and get any food humans left untouched, play with other pokemon wandering around in Professor Oak's laboratory or if I was in a feisty mood, battle other beginning trainers. Now instead of seeing this place as a sanctuary, I saw this place as another home.

We didn't come here often, but we all knew that it meant really good food, so much better than the pre-packaged food Red usually had for us. Even after getting so much good food from his mother, he would always give Espeon and I some scraps he didn't want. His mother loved to ramble on about random things, nag her son about underwear, and about visiting more often than he did. She even asked if he wanted to live with her because apparently fifteen was too young to live by yourself to humans. I wasn't sure whether or not if I agreed with her or not, my trainer could protect himself well enough.

Another nagging idea of hers and one of her main points was that we stayed for a short time mostly, including this little visit. It never worked really, training was always too important and there could be a challenger up on Mount Silver waiting for us as we spoke. However, in this case it was an airplane and she couldn't try to keep us there this time, we had a valid reason. We stayed for only two days before Red and Blue headed for an airport that would take us to the city that held the tournament.

We couldn't go through the front entrance of the airport, of course, the crowds would be thick if anyone discovered we were there with Blue, both traveling somewhere together and, for obvious reasons, security allowed us to go through the back way to avoid any conflicts. After all, we could miss our flight if anyone discovered we were here!

* * *

The reason why we take different routes first happened a few days after the championship match. Blue was pissed at Red for beating him, Red looked downright guilty for taking Professor Oak's approval, but both were still able to tolerate each other's presence for the time being, both unaware of the sudden fame they had earned. It was the first time we decided to go to Pallet Town for a visit since Red and I left for our journey together. The others hadn't met his mother, so they were unsure about it but didn't complain.

All we were doing was getting a bite to eat before we headed out, but a random encounter with a trainer caused him to scream, "It's Red! It's the champion!" I was deaf for at least a minute. Red was just surprised, growing tense with all the sudden attention at the diner, and luckily we managed to escape without being trampled and no one could match Charizard's speed in the air. As we flew off, I looked down curiously. The throngs of people had their cameras out, trying to get a snap at us before we disappeared. I wanted to take pictures, I like being recognized since before I started traveling, hell, before I was even born, us Pikachu weren't very popular among the battling arena. Most humans consider us to be fast, but weak when it came to fighting and taking hits.

Red decided to prove not only myself, but all the other Pikachu and humans that we weren't a weak pokemon. With the right training, any of us could be powerful, just like any other pokemon, even a Magikarp. I highly doubt a Magikarp could put up much of a fight, though. They do taste wonderful when they're baked, however. Especially Red's mother's cooking.

Anyway, ever since that first bombardment of people rushing at us at the same time, we decided to take the back routes, the long way home, go grocery shopping in disguises. For Red, it meant without the red hat and jacket, most people didn't recognize him without it. It surprised me, how stupid were humans?

To be a champion team also meant dealing with stupid people, I guess.

Blue told us that he'd been ambushed at a local clothes shop trying to find his current outfit, his tan pants and black jacket. At first he had relished in their attention but after trying to get out, the people wouldn't let up, reporters had come, trying to get an interview with him and after he'd had it, he escaped on Pidgeot, who gladly took him away. I swear that bird always had a thing for her trainer, which was a bit awkward considering she stood at the same height as he did when he was thirteen.

The two trainers had confided in each other what had happened to the two of them and agreed to put their anger aside to figure out what to do in order to avoid the desperate crowds to get a glimpse or a challenge out of them. I think it was the best thing for the two, I heard them say that they used to be best friends, but they grew apart as they grew older. After they helped each other out of the outrageous situations, they grew close again, becoming the friends that they used to be.

* * *

Red's mother, Daisy and Professor Oak all said their good-byes just outside of the back gate, though Red's mother smiled. "I'll come out there when the tournament begins, I want to see my baby battle, after all!" She hugged him tightly as he blushed in embarrassment. "Oh come on, Mr. Kanto Champion can't handle a little bit of mom's fun?"

She smiled as he rolled his eyes. She picked me up out of my trainer's arms, scratching behind my ears. "And you, cutie, watch out for him."

"_Pika pi!"_ I confirmed, smiling as she nodded and let me jump back onto Red's shoulder.

"Yea, yea, let's go," Blue said and waved at his sister and grandfather, walking away with one hand in his pocket, soon stuffing the other into the next pocket. Red looked at his mother one last time and smiled before following Blue inside the airport. The airport was bustling with people, I could hear it above our heads as we made our way to the tarmac. "Do you think people in Unova will know who we are?" Blue asked suddenly, causing myself to blink.

"_Pika?" _What the heck was Unova? Where is that?

Red tilted his own head in thought but shrugged instead.

"Oh, come on. People in Johto through Sinnoh know who you are at least, but maybe Unova doesn't. That means at least a little bit of relaxation, right?" He patted a hand against his back, grinning. "We may be traveling together for now, but I intend on beating you at the tournament."

Red flashed a grin, starting to grow excited again. I raised a fist. _"Pika pi!"_

Blue turned his eyes at me. "I'm sure Jolteon wants a rematch as well."

I bobbed my head up and down. I sure did! That little fox of thunder needed to be sure of his place! Right beneath me with my victory in battle! My cheeks sparked in anxiousness and Red gave me _the_ look, silently telling me to behave. I obeyed somewhat begrudgingly snapped back to attention when I heard a noise above us, like something hitting a window. I looked up and blinked. _"Chu?"_

It was a kid standing there and staring right at me. Kind of awkward, but I guess I grew to those stares from children, they always wanted to pet me, and usually it hurt but no matter what I did my best not to just Thunderbolt them all away. The child's pounding had attracted the attention of his mother, and soon the crowd gathered, looking excited. Red looked at me in confusion when he noticed I wasn't paying attention to what he and Blue were talking about and both humans looked up, following my eyes with their. Blue gave a soft scoff while Red sighed in exasperation.

"Well, it was only a matter of time before they found out you two were here."

Both Blue and Red turned around, hearing the new, but recognizable voice. The man who stood out in fashion anywhere stood there: spiky red hair and still a head taller than the two teenagers who had bested him in a single day. Lance smiled at them, six pokéballs that contained his precious dragon team sitting at his waist gleaming in the sunlight.

"Lance? You're coming too?" Blue asked and Lance nodded. "Oh, then you'll get your ass handed to you again."

The Dragon Master smiled confidently. "Even I have the time to train my pokemon, I'm much stronger than the last time you fought me, gym leader Blue." He chuckled at the annoyance on Blue's face. "It is what you are, gym leader, former champion—"

"Don't even get me started on former champion," Blue retorted and Red gave another sigh of annoyance. It wasn't new that Lance and Blue were like oil and vinegar, they had a love-hate relationship ever since they had first met at the Indigo Plateau.

"Well, it was unexpected that you kids challenged me and defeated me so I re-built my team to best both of you." Red and Blue casted each other an amused look before Blue burst out laughing.

"Your entire team?"

"Don't get me started," Lance replied within a heartbeat, smiling as he used Blue's words against him, causing the other former champion to scowl.

"Are those two knuckleheads at it again?"

Red turned as Lance and Blue bickered with each other like little kids, and standing there were Erika, who was smiling despite the noise the other two caused, Misty—who had spoken—had her arms crossed across her chest and annoyed with Blue instantly, and the other gym leaders all stood in their own. The one that Red glared at was Giovanni, standing in the back with his trench coat covering up his suit that was most likely embedded with the Team Rocket logo. Sure, after we defeated him the final time at his former gym he disbanded Team Rocket, but I still wasn't completely trustful of the awful man.

He was the leader of Team Rocket, and he'd gotten an invite to participate in this tournament? I don't understand why not, he was a capable gym leader, just a not so nice human being. I'm sure Red and the others wouldn't even consider him someone worthy enough to still be walking around free from prison after everything he'd done.

Even I didn't, not after what we had seen years ago. My cheeks sparked when I caught sight of him, and the others weren't immune to our hatred for the man glaring right back at Red. Almost instinctively, Blue pulled us away from those narrowed eyes, whispering in Red's ear, "You can have at him at the tournament, not here." He nodded towards the awe-struck fans staring at the tarmac. Red didn't relax but I could still feel how tense his shoulders were, refusing to even look at Giovanni. "I don't know why he's here, but I guess any gym leader, former or current can participate in this thing."

Oh, gee, like I wanted that to happen. Oh well, I could at least beat the crap out of his team soon enough.

* * *

At the Silph Co. building in Saffron city, Team Rocket had taken over it to steal the plans for the master ball, the only pokéball in the world that could catch _any_ pokemon. Red and I ran through the building as quick as we could, trying to get to the top floor to be rid of the damned criminal organization.

Most of the employees had been set free, the ones they didn't need, though the scientists were kept to try and replicate the plans they had never seen. However, on the fifth floor, we had stumbled upon a room that made Red puke instantly. I'm sure it was the employees that had fought back, each dead with various wounds as if pokemon had inflicted them.

In all our lives, neither of us would have expected to see a room full of bloodied bodies lying around like dirty dish rags. After Red had recomposed himself, I'd never seen him in such a rage before, his knuckles were turning white he was squeezing his fists so tightly. If he had been angry before, that was like a dream full of lollipops and fluffy, cute pokemon. Usually he was so good at hiding his emotions, even with his own pokemon, but even I felt the anger rub off on me as I sprinted after Red, using Thunder on every pokemon and grunt we caught sight of, knocking them out instantly.

When we had finally reached the final room, Giovanni was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table with a glass of red wine in his hand. I was reminded of what I had seen in that room, giving my best ferocious growl as I could. It only caused the boss member to laugh and set his glass down. He even had the nerve to offer Red some wine before the young trainer pointed a finger, commanding another Thunder, intending to take him down in one hit.

It was a near-loss on both sides eventually, his ground-type pokemon had taken out most of Red's pokemon, though Blastoise was still standing up against Nidoking, who was panting of exhaustion. Blastoise was likewise tired, but he wasn't about to show it to our trainer nor Giovanni and the opposing Nidoking. "Fine," Giovanni had said and rose a hand. "Nidoking, use Hyper Beam! Destroy this place!"

The following blast sent all of us into a wall and to the floor below us as the roof caved in, and Red had instantly thrown himself over me. My ears were ringing from the blast and after the dust had settled, Red looked up and got up, looking he wanted to pass out though he kept himself upright and glared at the blank spot where Giovanni and Nidoking had been. A helicopter was flying away, just as sirens started to fill the air and flashing lights filled our vision. Red recalled Blastoise and picked me up with arm, the other one hanging limply beside him as he stumbled for the door. Blue had finally decided to arrive and upon seeing us, he helped Red down the stairs.

It was the only time I admitted to myself that I really did hate someone, a human no less. I wasn't sure if we should consider it a victory or a loss, and I still don't know.

* * *

Currently, we were all led inside of a large passenger plane into a closed-off section. Red sat as far away from Giovanni as he could, still in a sour mood as he held me in his lap, feeding me delicious poffins he magically had in his backpack. Blue sat beside him on the isle side of the seats. "Would ya stop being upset already?" Blue suddenly asked Red, who ignored him. "It's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Like you don't get on everyone else's?" Misty asked, who was sitting beside the two. Blue turned around in his seat, pointing a finger in her face.

"You irritate me too! You're so hot tempered! Just like hot head here!"

Red shot him a glare and Misty grew furious.

"Well excuse me for not going out of my way to annoy everyone and their moms, but you definitely are just as much of a hot head as Gold is!"

"What?! That kid? You're comparing me to _him_?!"

I sighed, ears twitching in annoyance and Red shot me a small smile and nod, allowing me to use a weak Thundershock against the two humans. Misty's seat-mate, Erika, giggled when the two were instantly still, their hair fried beyond recognition. "Red!" Blue snapped, but soon brushed it off, getting the hint as he sat back down in his seat, arms crossed against his chest.

Misty leaned against her own seat. "Can you believe him? Letting Pikachu shock us to shut us up."

"It worked, did it not?" Erika replied calmly, smiling as Misty gritted her teeth together, her face turning a bright pink out of embarrassment. I gave an innocent smile, sitting on Red's shoulder to look at her. I looked back over at Red, seeing him dig through his backpack the moment the plane was at a steady height. He pulled out a small mp3 player, plugging the white earplugs into his ear and turned on his music. It was a six hour flight, might as well get comfortable. I sat back down into his lap, glad he scratched my ears I yawned as I heard the dim bass from the earplugs, a hypnotizing sound to Red as well, it seemed, as he covered his face with his hat and became completely still within twenty minutes. His grip on the player relaxed and his breathing became deeper.

I yawned and looked at him and then up as Blue blinked. "How can he sleep like that? He was stressed out just a minute ago," he mumbled to himself, keeping a close eye behind him, where Giovanni sat alone beside the window, his own eyes closed but he wasn't asleep like my trainer was. My ears twitched and Blue looked at me, as if sensing that I didn't want to sleep simply because I didn't want to take my eyes off of the horrible man in the back. "Don't worry, Pikachu. I'm not tired, but you are so go to sleep. I'm keeping an eye on him," he told me.

It didn't completely comfort me but it put aside some of my nervousness and finally I nodded, going back to trying to sleep.

I felt like I only slept for a few minutes, since I was being shaken gently. _"Pika…!"_ I whined, blinking my bleary eyes open as Red smiled, wide awake and pointed outside the window. I turned my eyes outside; almost immediately my weariness was gone. There was a large, distinct building that was near the water's edge, filled with bright lights that lit up the night sky. I could see little booths surrounding it, and several people walking around, a few holding pokemon and flashing lights that they threw around like toys.

I looked up as a voice came through the loudspeaker calmly. "Thank you for flying Air Kanto, we are now arriving to Driftveil City, home of the Pokemon World Championship. We hope you have a wonderful time during your stay."

A world championship? All kinds of different pokemon we'd never seen would be entered in this competition, I was sure of that. I could sense the excitement suddenly coming through the humans in the plane, the thrill of a real challenge was upon us all.

It had been so long since any of us have had a real challenge, and I already knew what Red and I were going to do during that week—we were going to train as hard as we could. But sometimes things don't go as planned, but I'll save that for later, how about it?

* * *

**Here's chapter two! Hope you're enjoying it so far, You'll meet others next time ;) Please review/favorite/follow! :D**

**And before I forget, here's some internet cookies to the two who reviewed already :P It's the thought that counts!**


End file.
